creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Grande Di Magico
''Who is Papa Grande Di Magico? '''Grande Alexander Willow', also known as Papa Grande Di Magico, is an old, delusional magician with a past to remember. After a tragic outcome of events in 1993, Grande Alexander Willow, age 40, gruesomely killed his boss in front of a large audience, sending his reputation down the drain. Grande Alexander Willow has tired, bloodshot eyes, white long hair, missing teeth and a twisted mindset that only became worse as years went on. He now resides in the same exact building as he worked all of those years, performing for a corpse audience which he hallucinates are alive. ''Personality'' Grande Alexander Willow is an extremely violent, delusional man which suffers from the trauma of many past events, including the loss of his wife and child. Originally, he did have some good in his heart which made him a kind, loving, fun person to be around. He would often be known as creative, out of this world, and even a humorous man. In recent years, such personality traits vanished to be replaced with something not as charming or pleasant. Today, his heart managed to become shriveled and he is known to be sporadic, crazed, often depressed, and easily angered. However, deep inside of him there is a rare form of heart. After his delusions settle, he begins to realize what he had done to a specific victim, allowing his common sense to slide back in so he can dispose of the corpses around him. He begins to become very saddened and then ponders on what life could have been if events were different, something in which he dislikes to do. ''Backstory'' Grande Alexander Willow was born in Venice, Italy back in 1953. At the age of 5, he moved from Italy to America because his father had desired to find a much better job. Once arriving at his home in West Virginia, the young Grande felt homesick for about a year. After getting adjusted to his new home, he had slowly started to become obsessed over one thing, magic. Grande would eventually take this love of magic and become a young magician himself, often performing on the streets or at the park. At the age of 10, he had been noticed by a theme park owner, who in which was observing local locations in hope of new talent. Grande had proved himself to be quite stunning at his magic, instantly drawing the theme park owner into asking Grande's father if his son would love to become an official hired magician. Both of his parents spoke on the thought and eventually, with some bickering, agreed to have Grande work there. He did get the job the instant his parents agreed. As time went on, Grande, at the age of 23, had become the main attraction in the blossoming theme park and the main money maker. He had become a well-known magician, one who loved his job with all of his heart. All of his magic shows captured the eyes of many and brought him great joy. During one magic show, he had desired a volunteer. As a hand shot up, Grande's eyes caught sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Melanie Grella Summers, who forcefully had her hand raised by her friend, had been chosen to volunteer for his act. As fear coursed through her, the professional magician assured her all would be okay and in the end, it was, and the trick left Melanie stunned. Not long after the show was over, Grande had encountered the girl again. Both of them became close and eventually got married as Grande turned 28. Everything seemed well with the happy couple, especially as they both awaited the arrival of a forming child. Everything seemed perfect until Melanie nearly blacked out and fell, which was becoming common. Out of concern, Grande took her to the hospital which revealed that she had been dying from a cancerous tumor in her brain and not only did she not have much time left, but the baby was going to have to be removed. The crushed Grande could only spend as much time as he could with his wife until she passed away, along with the baby which was too premature to live. Grande lived in heartbreak but kept it all hidden for years in order to be happy for his magician job, the only thing he had left. Sadly, that was taken away from him as well. At age 40, Grande Willow had quite enough of his horrible boss of 10 years, who in which is the grandson of his former boss. The boss would often make him practice all day and night, bullying him like a rookie in the field of magic, even to the point of threatening to fire him. Grande could barely even keep awake each day and would often cry in the hope of having everything he lost back. After nearly dying in an unplanned watery tank trick which had been placed in by the new boss, he threw his anger at the audience and at his actresses, leading him to be fired in the back room. This led the man to finally lose everything he had ever loved as well as any control he had over himself. In a fit of rage, Grande Alexander Willow had beaten, dragged, and killed his boss in front of his audience. Not long after that, the police had shown up and arrested him, but he escaped from the handcuffs and caused the one officer to go off the road, allowing him to escape from the damaged cruiser. As years passed, Grande survived off of the elements, leading to him becoming resourceful. Now, he is old, tempered, and extremely violent. The Disaster of 1993 September 22nd, 1993. Such a day to Grande was a day to remember, his 30 year anniversary of performing was at hand. The whole stage, for once, appeared full of audience members as they excitedly waited for the return of the magician they all once loved. Grande, for the previous few days, was forced up all night to practice by his boss, causing him to be very tired during his performance. Among other factors, the actresses preparing for the show were all-new, causing the magician to be worried, and worried he should be. The show appeared to go as planned as the tired magician performed and performed, nailing each act and trick like a master of his profession. Grande had gained some hope, yet when the watery grave tank came from behind the curtains, he was less than pleased. His boss, Richard, had planned a trick without Grande's knowledge, one which required extreme precaution and preparation, one which the new actresses were also not ready for. Grande Willow, fearing the loss of his job, had prepared himself as he entered the cold water of the tank, a jacket tied, chains around his form, unable to escape so easily. The trick was to go as planned, yet something was very wrong. He had tried to get the key to escape from the jacket and unlock the lid, yet the key wasn't there where it should have been. Now panicking, Grande started to thrash, and thrash inside of the tank, trying to escape from his own watery grave trick. As seconds passed and the crowd waited patiently for the magician's escape to be revealed, the actresses yanked off the sheet covering the tank, revealing the half-drowned magician inside. In pure horror, the actresses all scrambled to unlock the lid of the tank, helping the magician out of the jacket and tank, who then exploded in rage. As he screamed and cursed at the actresses, he turned to the crowd once they started to "boo" him, angered at the way he talked to his own assistants. Fear then started to build in the magician as he realized what he had said and desperately tried to calm the now angered audience, leading to him being brought backstage by his angered boss. On the other side of the stage, the audience members started to pack their belongings, each disappointed in the magician, some purely upset from how their children had to witness such behavior. Then, things went quiet as the sound of wheels went across the wooden floor. Leading many audience members to turn around and begin booing once more, that is until they saw him. Grande, the magician, had placed his boss, Richard, inside of a rectangular box. In his hand, a large hacksaw was gripped, glistening against the lights above as a twisted smirk was on his face. Within minutes, the now crazed magician started to saw into his boss, right into the center, leaving the audience to run out screaming as blood and other fluids started to run down onto the wooden floor below. He had killed his boss, eventually leading to the park being shut down. Witness Accounts of 1993 After many years, some audience members spoke up about that terrifying event that September afternoon. Some of the words are shocking, some are from family members of Grande himself. __________ * "My mother had grabbed me up into her arms as many other audience members around me ran about, desperate to find a way of escape. The moment we had escaped, it was chaos. I'll never be able to forget this, ever." - Alexandra Sanchez, a witness of the crime. * "I knew that Grande had issues before the crime that day. I was working as an officer at the time to make sure trouble wouldn't be caused outdoors. I was nervous though, due to the fact Grande was my best friend and he was obviously suffering, unable to perform like he could with more sleep. When the event finally happened, I was shocked, stunned. The police had been called and as they pulled in, I attempted to push through the crowd to try and calm my friend inside. When I saw him, he was so scared of himself, so full of emotions. I tried to speak to him, but I don't think he had heard me. As the room emptied, I had to leave, as I didn't wish to see the possible events as the rest of the officers went after him." - Ricky Jean, witness of crime and friend of Grande. * "I wasn't there personally, but I had witnessed the event happen on TV. When my son had done what he did, I could see the happiness in his eyes fade the minute he brought that bastard on stage with him. Grande's eyes had looked at Richard, then to the camera. I felt as if he was looking at it for his mother and I, apologizing for what he was about to do. The camera then appeared to be trampled as screaming audience members ran past, knocking it onto the floor. The last thing I was able to see was blood as it traveled down the stage, followed by the view from the camera going black. That was the last time I managed to see my son, and it pained his mother and I both." - Arthur Willow, witness, and father of Grande. * "I was there with my grandma that day, a teenager back then. My brother had been separated from us in the chaos, leaving us to assume he had died in there with the mad man. It wasn't until an hour later after they had arrested the magician that he had been found. Much to our relief, he had actually escaped the stage, but was hiding in a tree outside to avoid the running crowd and everyone." - Timothy Andrews, a witness of the crime. * "A call from other officers forced me to go and see a certain problem after I had calmed other people down. Everything seemed to calm until I arrived upon another scene where one of the officers had been choked by his own handcuffs. He was a good man, Grande Willow had killed him and escaped from us that very same day. After a while, we gave up on looking for him, as for the search went on for months." - Sherry Brownly, a witness of crime and sheriff. * "After witnessing the events of that day, I had to go to consoling for awhile to get rid of the trauma. My heart still races every single time I remember that day. I was there to watch him get shocked by the taser. I just wonder if he's alive, and if he is, if he regrets everything." - Cruz Winehart, a witness of crime. * "I remember how nice of a man Grande was, as for I was friends with his wife, Melanie, for the longest time. I had known his life was heading downhill years before the events of that day. He would often grab her necklace that he had gotten Melanie, playing with it in his hands while crying. It was very depressing, and when 1993 occurred, I could tell that it was too much for him." - Wendy Scott, friend, and witness of crime. ''Other Information + Stories'' * Created by MysticalSorcery ((2007-continued)) * There have been many cases involving the police with Grande, but he never allows them to escape his building without a fight. * His main weapons consist of old swords, a rusty hacksaw, a water tank, a small dagger, hooks, and multiple other objects. He loves to put a victim in a box during many of these "tricks." The old swords are plunged into the victim while the hacksaw cuts a victim in half. The watery tank drowns the victim and the hooks get pierced through their eyes or through their skin to lift them up. The dagger is a weapon he uses only to get a running victim off balance and slightly wounded. * He has an official Creepypasta story called "The Magic Show From Hell." It is located on the Creepypasta Wiki and the official Creepypasta website.https://www.creepypasta.com/magic-show-hell/ He has a 3 part origin story which is located on MysticalSorcery's Deviantart. https://www.deviantart.com/mysticalsorcery/art/Papa-Grande-s-Origin-Story-PART-1-668231963 Questions Q: If his kid had lived (and was a girl), do you think she would have wanted to be a ballerina? * A: '''She would have wanted to go into some type of talent such as dancing or even magic. If his kid had lived, Grande would've had something else in his life and he would've remained stable for his child. _______ ''Q:' How did you get inspired to make Grande, and what did you inspire off of? * A: I made Grande originally as a horror character back in 2007. I was very young at the time and was inspired to make a horror character of my own. Of course, much has changed since then and I had inspired Grande's character off of nothing but my own mind. _______ Q: How does Grande feel about other Creepypasta characters? Does he know any canonly? * A: Well, he doesn't know many other characters, but he does know a couple in the canon and is neutral towards them. Nathan the Nobody's creator and Candy Pop's creator are both very close friends of mine and we made it so Grande knows both characters. Grande was actually stalked by Candy Pop ((Night Terrors)) in his nightmares and actually felt watched during his performances by more than the corpses. Of course, Candy Pop was the one who was watching and found himself enjoying Grande's sick "magic shows". As for Nathan, he had actually found shelter inside of Grande's building which had led to the two getting into a fight. Nathan and Grande later made peace and found out they had some similarities involving loss. They then started to be allies, although they both tend to argue and often get into small fights. _______ Q. If he didn't go insane, where would he be? *He would be in Italy once again. He also would have a small business as well, but he would work alone. I also imagine that he would also still be a single man, mainly due to how loyal he is to Melanie. _______ Q. ''Does Grande regret his actions?'' *In a sense, he does have occasional moments where he does regret his choices, normally when he is in a calm state of mind. The moment that he is calm is the moment that the old Grande shows in his behavior. If he hurts someone close to him, he can also snap into that state of mind which causes him to regret his choice and cry, this is evident in his reaction to ending Ricky's life. _______ Q. ''What generation of Creepypasta is Grande?'' *I see him as maybe generation 2? He would have been generation 1 if I wasn't a child back then and would have posted him. _______ Q.'' 'Did he have any major design changes? *Not really MAJOR, but he has went through quite a bit. In the beginning, he was a bartender named Gordan, so you can imagine the amount that had changed from that point to a magician in the early 2010's. When I first publically introduced him on the internet back in late 2013, he had an oval on his cheek that was red, light green eyes, and a typical magician's outfit. Then around 2015-2016, I had redesigned him to be more what he looks like now, especially with the brown eyes and more creative makeup. 2019 marked his final design change where he was drawn more detailed and also gained a more tattered version of his previous attire. _______ '''Q. ''How long did it take you to make his story?'' *It took me quite awhile in all honesty. His Creepypasta was originally made around the time I first introduced him to the internet, but of course, I remade the entire story which took me until 2015 to finish. That version of the story can be found on Creepypasta.com and my Deviantart. His origin story, although it is 59 pages in length, took less time than his 27 page Creepypasta story. I tried to make both as detailed as possible to have the reader/narrator feel extreme emotion for the characters. (Anything is better than a cardboard character) I desired for the protagonists to be people themselves, so we can all relate to them in some way. I also did the same for Grande in his origin story, I wanted people to relate and feel his emotions as if they were in his shoes. Luckily, from the comments I have recieved, I did just that, it worked. I even remember crying a bit as I wrote his origin story, it is truly an emotional rollercoaster. The only negative comments that I remember getting is over the length of both stories, but that is what makes them special, at least to me. Those who managed to read both have actually recommended me to some narrators, that still shocks me, but I appreciate it with all of my heart! _______ Q. ''Did Grande ever almost die?'' *Yes, he almost did plenty of times, he is human after all. Luckily he was able to heal himself using some stolen antibiotics from his victims and several other items. Credits * Author/Creator of Character: Mysticalsorcery * Drawing by Bloody-Crackerjack Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tragic Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Adult